The Adventures of Bryce Parkins
The Adventures of Bryce Parkins is an American action-adventure-comedy animated television series, created by Butch Hartman. The series airs on Cartoon Network July 26, 2019. Synopsis While enjoying a normal life, young 19-year old Bryce Parkins finds himself going on adventures where he soon that he's part of a very ancient prophecy that he was born to save the world. Cast & Characters Main * Bryce Parkins (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A young nineteen-year old courageous, street smart, brave, and adventurous teenager who loves going out on adventures. * Tim Wilson (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Bryce's best friend and next door neighbor who learn Bryce's destiny. Recurring * Mr. and Mrs. Parkins (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith and Tara Strong, respectively) - Bryce's parents who also know his destiny as well and always witting to help out in case. * Rachel Parkins (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Bryce's seventeen-year old sister. * Ursula Richardson (Voiced by Caityln Taylor Love) - Bryce's love interest who also learn Bryce's destiny, but don't know that he has a crush on her. * Korr (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - A gorilla-like alien who's Bryce's mentor who help him how to fights. * Dr. Doc (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - A elderly scientist who help out Bryce at times. * Princess Supernova (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - A anthropomorphic cat-like princess who rule a island of female anthropomorphic cats. Antagonists * Destroyer (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - Bryce's arch-enemy and the series' main antagonist. * Rampage (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - The Destroyer's sister. * Savage Empire - consisting of: ** King Savagarr II (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The leader of the Savage Empire. ** Prince Savagarr III (Voiced by Matt Lanter) - King Savagarr II's son who's has a love/hate relationship with his dad. ** Savage Guards *** Raath (Voiced by Steven Weber) - Leader of the Savage Guards who's very loyal to his king, but somewhat a total hothead at times. *** Brawl '''(Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The powerhouse of the Savage Guards who's total clumsy. *** '''Kojo (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - The only female member of the Savage Guards who has a crush on Prince Savagarr III, much to his dismayal. * Evil Bryce (Also voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A evil version of Bryce. ** Brycezorro (Also voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A Bizarro-theme version of Bryce. ** Dark Bryce (Voiced by Steven Blum) - A evil and dark adult version of Bryce. ** Sir Bryce the Bladed Knight (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - A knight version of Bryce. ** Animal Prince (Also voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A version of Bryce who rules a jungle and can able turn into any animals if he say a word of a animal he would choose. * Jokester (Voiced by John Kassir) - A jester-theme prankster who has a dangerous obsession with pulling pranks. * Catherine "Cat" Payne (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Bryce's obsession, crazed ex-girlfriend back when he was sixteen. * * * Episodes See List of The Adventures of Bryce Parkins episodes Trivia * This is Butch Hartman's first Cartoon Network series. *